


This is Not How I Imagined Coming Out of the Closet

by bwaystanforlife



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, gwen and sasha like pranks, hope this is funny, jeremy and simon just need to be locked in a closet together, jeremy likes making gay jokes, jolene is a lesbian, pretty gay, simon is a confused boi, somewhat follows the canon, the troupe should never play games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwaystanforlife/pseuds/bwaystanforlife
Summary: At a troupe party, Simon and Jeremy end up being paired up for Seven Minutes in Heaven. The combination of close quarters, alcohol, and Jeremy's eyes do nothing to help Simon make good, Catholic decisions.





	This is Not How I Imagined Coming Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr a couple days ago but i decided to post it here since i just got an account on here  
> i hope you like it and you like the jokes

When Simon first arrived at Jolene’s house, he did not expect to be stuck in a closet with the cutest boy he had ever seen. He had arrived with Lilette excited to spend the night hanging out with his closest friends. He had a feeling alcohol would be involved considering Jolene was hosting; but five beers and seven Troye Sivan songs later, he was loudly singing (if you could even call it that) along to “We Are Young” with the rest of the troupe. Loudly giggling as the song finished up, Simon fell on the couch to stabilize himself. Activity buzzed around the whole room as the next song started to play. A loud gasp rang out above the music though.

“We should play a game!” Jolene practically screamed at the troupe. Lots of heads nodded at this idea.

“Truth or dare?” Maashous suggested.

“No!” Lexi screamed. The last time they played truth or dare, Lexi ended up abandoned at Burger King after embarrassing herself in front of the girl she had a crush on. Lexi ended up getting an Uber home, and she claimed that she did not get to have it her way that night.

“Spin the bottle?” Clark held his hand in the air like he was still in school.

“Lame!” Violet shot back. The last time they played spin the bottle, the bottle never landed on Violet. She ended up getting bored and left the party early.

“How about Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Lilette called out. Everyone cheered at this fresh suggestion. The troupe hadn’t played this game yet, and they couldn’t wait to ruin it for someone so that they are scarred for life. The troupe got in a somewhat circular shape and sat waiting for someone to start.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Michael asked suddenly when everyone got awkwardly quiet.

“I guess we could spin a bottle to decide who gets to go in the closet with us, and the person who gets picked by the bottle chooses the next person to spin the bottle.” Robbie shrugged.

“How do we keep from people never getting chosen then?” Violet asked clearly frustrated at the idea of letting a bottle make decisions again.

“Once you’ve been picked, you can’t be picked again,” Robbie assured her.

“But how do we decide who goes first?” Cheryl questioned.

“Spin the bottle and then let them spin the bottle,” Robbie answered. Everyone nodded at this sensible answer, and Jolene leaned forward with a brown bottle to spin. It quickly spun around the circle-like blob the group had formed, and it landed on Violet.

“Fucking finally…” Violet muttered under her breath referring to the last time when the bottle never chose here. She leaned forward and spun the bottle with a flick of her wrist. The bottle smoothly moved in a circle picking Violet’s partner. It slowed to a stop on none other than Lexi. The two girls quickly got up and headed to the closet they had set aside for the game. Clark started the timer on his phone, and everyone tried to find something to do. Eventually everyone began drunkenly singing along to the musical theatre playlist Maashous had put on. At some point the opening to “Bend and Snap” started to play.

“Oooh! This is my jam!” Jeremy screamed jumping up excitedly. The troupe laughed loudly at his sudden outburst. Simon’s breath hitched in his throat as he saw Jeremy sing and dance excitedly to the _Legally Blonde_ song.

It had been a couple of days since Jeremy had kissed him in the parking lot, and Simon could not stop replaying it in his head. Despite all of his efforts to try and forget the other boy, he would never leave his mind. Simon had already broken up with Annabelle knowing that he couldn’t keep leading her on like he was, but he couldn’t be honest with Jeremy either. His family would never accept him, but Simon still wanted Jeremy. He had a feeling with all of this dancing and alcohol, though, he was not going to be making any good, Catholic decisions tonight.

The timer went off, and Michael let the two girls know that they were free to leave the closet. They came out a little worse for wear eliciting a few giggles from the other members of the troupe. It was clear what they had gotten up to.

“Okay Lexi, who are you going to pick?” Cheryl crowed.

“I choose Sasha,” Lexi stated with a smirk. Sasha just shrugged and spun the bottle in front of her. Gwen was chosen by the bottle that the troupe decided to give all of the power to for the night. The two females headed for the closet, and everyone cat called them as they left their fun little group. The game continued on with Gwen and Sasha walking out of the closet laughing maniacally and whispering. Gwen chose Robbie as the next candidate, and the bottle chose for him to go in the closet with Clark. The two guys exited the closet talking about something that seemed to relate to fantasy football.

“Heteros…” Jeremy groaned rolling his eyes. Everyone around him bust out laughing, and Simon couldn’t help but smile at his joke.

Clark chose Michael next after seeing him trying to bolt for the kitchen to get out of being picked. Everyone knew he liked Sasha; and since Sasha wasn’t an option anymore, he clearly didn’t want to play. Michael’s eyes shot daggers at Clark before he spun the bottle. He let out a sigh of relief as the bottle landed on the biggest lesbian in the troupe, Jolene. Jolene groaned at this clearly wanting to have been paired with someone she could actually hook up with. She got up anyways and followed Michael into the closet.

As the group waited for their time to run out, Simon felt his eyes drifting over to where Jeremy sat. He was talking with Harmony and Francis and was very animated about it. Simon had no clue what it could be about, but he wished he did. He found himself wishing to hear Jeremy speak, laugh, and sing all of the time. He just wanted to be near him in every way possible, but he knew that could never happen. Simon could never be with Jeremy; and even if he could, he probably ruined any chance he ever had with him.

When their time ran out, Jolene and Michael walked out of the closet seeming very proud of themselves.

“What did you two do?” Harmony called out laughing.

“We have decided to try and start an LGBT+ club at Stanton!” Jolene cheered. Everyone in the troupe cheered at this in support of their friends.

“Finally!” Jeremy screamed adding comedic relief to the situation once again. Simon found himself admiring that quality in Jeremy. He liked how no matter what the situation was he could always make anyone smile or laugh with just a few simple words or actions. Jeremy didn’t even have to try to lighten the mood.

“Jeremy! It’s your turn!” Jolene suddenly sung out excitedly, and Simon’s heart stopped at this. Jeremy just nodded and clumsily crawled towards the bottle. Simon found himself, in spite of his better judgement, hoping that the bottle landed on him. He didn’t think he could handle it if it landed on anyone else. As the brown bottle spun quickly picking it’s next victim, Simon watched more intently than anyone else in the circle. He held his breath as the bottle slowed to a stop. Lots of giggles and whooping befell the circle as the bottle was clearly pointing to one Simon Saunders. Simon suddenly wished he could disappear; despite the fact that only a few seconds ago, he wanted to be the only person that the bottle landed on.

“Get in the closest, Jeremy!” Francis yelled.

“Again?! I already spent so much time coming out of the closet!” Jeremy whined earning him quite a few laughs. Jeremy got up anyway and walked over to Simon. He offered his hand to his scene partner with a soft smile. Simon took it only to get up and dropped it as soon as he was on his feet.

Now here he was standing next to Jeremy with no escape. They were cloaked in darkness thanks to a giggling Jolene slamming the door behind them, but Simon could still clearly make out Jeremy’s bright eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell amongst the two boys, and the air between them was filled with tension and unanswered questions.

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy suddenly blurted out. Simon looked at him incredulously. “I know I’m probably your least favorite person right now.” Jeremy’s voice sounded wet, and it pained Simon to know he was causing this.

“Jeremy-“ He started.

“I know you don’t want to be in here with me and that you don’t care about me or whatever. It’s fine we can just sit here in silence if that’s what you want. I don’t care.” Jeremy rambled. He was clearly drunk and way too honest right now.

“Jeremy, I do care about you,” Simon tried to tell him. Jeremy scoffed at his remark. “Okay, I deserved that. I just can’t give you the answers that you want, okay? I want to come to terms with who I am, trust me, I do. I just can’t though. I would never be accepted by my family! I would be thrown out of my house! They would never love me!” Simon ranted quickly starting to hyperventilate.

“Then they don’t love you. If they can’t accept and love everything about you, they don’t deserve you. So don’t tell me that you can’t because you can. You just don’t want to.” Jeremy spat.

“I do want to. I just can’t do the things I want with you.” The alcohol was actually helping him get what he needed to off of his chest.

“What do you want?” The taller boy looked at him. Simon opened his mouth and then closed it again. He couldn’t say it. He could never say it. Simon looked over at the blonde. Jeremy’s eyes glistened with moisture, but they were still filled with so much hope and love. Simon found himself leaning forward despite every sober part of him warning him against it. He hovered right in front of Jeremy glancing down at his lips before he captured them. Jeremy’s hands quickly moved up to hold Simon’s face. Jeremy pulled back after a few seconds to look at Simon. He leaned forward chasing the blonde’s lips, though, and quickly recaptured them. The kiss started out sweet and slow allowing Simon to just melt into Jeremy, but that quickly changed. Simon knew he needed more of Jeremy. His hands moved up to Jeremy’s waist so he could stabilize himself as he deepened the kiss. Letting it heat up, Simon let out a groan when Jeremy’s tongue found its way into his mouth.

Jeremy’s lips were rough against his, and he welcomed the feeling. It was so different than kissing Annabelle. When he kissed Annabelle, it was awkward and short. Kissing Jeremy just came naturally to Simon. Their lips just seemed to fit perfectly, and Jeremy seemed to know exactly what to do to drive Simon crazy. Fate or destiny would be a great way to describe it if only Simon would let himself go there.

A moan suddenly left his lips as Jeremy tugged at his hair to deepen the kiss further than it already was. Simon felt the taller boy smirk against his lips at the sound. He suddenly felt the need to get him back for making him moan like that. He broke away from Jeremy’s lips and moved down to his neck. Simon didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the high he was riding from the feeling of Jeremy kissing him that was making him do this, but he followed through with his split second idea. The other male let out a loud moan as Simon attacked his neck. His hands wound themselves in the shorter boy’s brown hair keeping him in place. The brunette softly bit down on the other boy’s neck eliciting another moan from his mouth. Jeremy forced Simon off of his neck to look at him.

“You’re so hot,” Jeremy whispered. His eyes were full of adoration and lust. Simon bit his bottom lip as he gazed into the taller boy’s sparkling eyes.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Simon winked. Jeremy shook his head chuckling before kissing the brunette again.

Simon knew what he was doing tonight with Jeremy went against everything he believed in, but it felt so good. How could something that felt so right and so good be wrong? He was expected to be happy and feel loved, right? In this moment, Simon knew he had never felt more happy or loved by anyone else.

The scene partners were in the middle of a long, sweet kiss when someone knocked loudly at the door causing them to jump apart.

“Alright, nymphos! Time’s up!” Jolene shouted from the other side of the door. Simon’s face turned bright crimson as he remembered that all of their friends could hear them from the closet. Jeremy nervously looked to Simon, but he just gave the blonde a quick shrug. _No going back now_ , he thought to himself. They walked out of the closet proudly to join their friends.

“This is not how I imagined coming out of the closet…” Simon muttered under his breath. He was clearly referring to his appearance of messed up hair and swollen lips, but the other meaning of the phrase caused Jeremy to laugh out loud at what he said. Simon rolled his eyes before exclaiming, “Lilette! You’re next!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
